Movie Buddies
by junebird
Summary: Cream looked forward to these occassions as much as Bokkun did.


This is kind of Bokkream, but it's definitely leaning on the friendship side of the fence for the most part. If Cream in canon is 6 years old (and I always write Bokkun the same age as her), it's reasonable to say she's 8 or 9 here. I am newer to writing and am open to advice of any kind.

* * *

><p>As far back as Cream could remember, her mother had always told her to strive for what she wanted.<p>

Cream reminded herself of that fact whenever she felt a little bit guilty for what she did; and Cream did feel a little bit guilty when she convinced Vanilla to go to the store on Thursday instead of Friday because she knew that Amy was busy and couldn't babysit her that day and Cream would be so well behaved all week so that when her mom did have to go somewhere, she could trust Cream to be left to her own devices for an entire evening.

The other half of Vanilla's "do what you want to do" talk was "be smart about it," and that's exactly what Cream did.

If you could call this decision smart, Cream mused when the doorbell rang. She leapt up from the couch to answer it.

"It's really cold out!" Bokkun flew inside before the door was even fully open. "You're lucky I'm such a nice friend to fly here at your every whim, rain or snow, drought or flood," Bokkun would've kept complaining but Cream cut him short.

"If you don't want to come then I'll stop inviting you." Cream said simply.

Bokkun waved his hands. "No, no! I mean, uhh, you could do that but why would you give up the benefit of my company, which any Mobian would agree is totally enjoyable and a lot of fun guaranteed,"

"Maybe I'll just start playing with Charmy. . ." Cream said cruelly.

"Ugh, that bratty bee kid? No way!" the robot grabbed Cream by her gloved hand and led her into the living room. "Forget about him! Let's watch a movie!"

"I don't think you can call anyone a brat," Cream argued as she took a seat on the couch. "You can be very naughty, and you are so mean to my friends!"

"Not to anybody who doesn't deserve it."

"Bokkun!"

"Hey, sorry, I'm trying to be nicer, but they're not so nice to me either!"

Cream sighed. "They might be more receptive if you didn't blow them up every time you saw them."

"That's business stuff," Bokkun ended the conversation there and offered his full attention to the row of movies underneath the bunny's television.

You can't win them all, Cream decided. "Nothing longer than two hours," She told Bokkun as he flipped through her family's limited but not terribly so collection of movies. "My mom's already been gone for twenty minutes."

"Ok, whatever," The robot replied from the floor, engrossed in reading the backs of a few titles that he evidently decided were candidates for the day's movie experience.

As Cream waited for Bokkun to make a choice she thought about how much his attitude around her had changed since his first visit. It was last winter, and he just showed up at her house when her mom happened to be out Christmas shopping.

Cream at the time was heavily invested in a book of the Nancy Drew variety. It was something Chris gave to her before her and her friends left Earth, and as she neared the final chapters of the book she began to wish that he'd given her more than one story.

The bunny had ignored the first knock at her window because sometimes the trees would be blown around by the wind, making a knocking noise, and that was nothing worthy of investigation.

When the knocking started again with an apparent rhythm, Cream entertained the thought that it might not be the trees outside her window.

Hoping that she was not going to come face to face with a spooky monster, Cream left her bed and hesitantly pulled back one of the window's curtains. She was surprised at who she found on the other side of the glass.

"Bokkun?" Cream wrinkled her nose. "What are you doing here?"

The robot looked at her, also a little surprised, as if he hadn't expected her to respond to his knocking. Reflecting on it now, Cream imagined maybe more so than that he hadn't thought he was going to be brave enough to go through with getting her attention.

Past Cream, against her better judgement and in a testament to her open nature unlatched her window and pushed the wooden frame up. Bokkun seemed to consider his options of fleeing and stepping inside before he surrendered to the latter. Cream gave his shoulder bag that was surely stuffed full with bombs a wary glance.

Bokkun didn't say anything for at least a full minute. To Cream, whose mystery book had been abandoned unresolved on her nightstand, it was a very long minute. She was about to say something before he finally spoke up.

"I want to talk to somebody," was how Cream's entire friendship with Bokkun started. The way he said it translated so clearly into "I _need_ to talk to somebody," and she learned more about him that night than she had after years of brief encounters as he told her everything he worried about and all the things that he wished were different.

He had a lot of silly problems, which were easy for Cream to give him suggestions about, but he also had a lot of more difficult ones that Cream didn't have the answers to.

At the beginning of his pitiful monologue Cream questioned why Bokkun came to her with all that he did, but by the end of it his reason was painfully obvious-he didn't have friends. Cream supposed that she could've known that already, but before then she hadn't realized that it mattered.

Bokkun didn't have any friends and here was Cream, a reputable bleeding heart who didn't know how to say no to a sad face. Of course he came to her. The rabbit couldn't picture anybody else letting him in as she did, so she guessed he chose wisely.

They talked for a long time, until Cream heard the garage open. When Bokkun first knocked on her window her mother had only been gone for ten or so minutes.

The bunny hurried her new friend (she decided that she was going to be his friend if nobody else was, because everybody deserved at least one friend) back to the window from which he entered.

"Do you have an email?" Cream asked, wondering what she was getting into and if she had a soft spot for robots, considering her repeated history of trusting them.

Bokkun looked like he wasn't sure he heard her correctly at first, because how could Cream the Rabbit possibly want to stay in contact with him?

"Are you joking?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not joking! That would be so mean, I can't believe you'd think that of me. . ."

"I don't! I mean, uh, it was a joke, asking you if you were joking,"

"Your joke needs a little work." Cream sighed but maintained her friendly smile.

"Um, yeah though," Bokkun reached into the messenger bag he'd abandoned by the window and pulled out paper and a pen. He quickly jotted something down and handed it to Cream.

"That's my email."

Cream inspected the paper. "I didn't know Eggman had his own email server," she said, figuring she should have assumed he would.

"Well, don't spam me with silly chao pictures or anything! Messages go straight to my system." Bokkun pointed to himself for emphasis.

Cream snuck a glimpse of her dear Cheese alseep on the bed and internally vowed to share only the very cutest images she captured.

The sound of her mother walking up the stairs brought Cream back to the present dilemma.

"Mom's home! You gotta go!" Cream pushed Bokkun so fast he almost flipped over the edge of the open window.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but please hurry!" Cream insisted.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Bokkun tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder and jumped outside.

"So, see you later?" He asked right as Cream shut her window and Vanilla knocked on her daughter's door.

Cream nodded at Bokkun and made a shooing hand movement before closing the curtain.

After that, it took at least a month for Bokkun to work up the courage to contact Cream. She almost had forgotten about him entirely when her computer alerted her to a new email.

"Hi Cream!  
>Sorry about last time! I'm not really a boring sad sack, I promise! Wanna hang out?"<p>

Obviously, Eggman's place of residence was off the table for play-dates. So they agreed to meet at Cream's house. The next time her mother left the house, Cream invited Bokkun over to watch one of her favorite movies. The time after that, Bokkun brought one of his own movies from Eggman's presumably extravagant array.

The pattern continued, and Cream, sitting in her living room while Bokkun, visiting her house for the umpteenth time sorted through her stack of movies, didn't regret a single thing about their friendship. Other than having to hide said friendship. She hoped that issue would resolve itself eventually, though if Cream were to be realistic she knew that once this cat struggled out of the bag she'd need to work hard to convince her friends that she knew what she was doing.

"I'm picking this one," Bokkun said, suddenly right in front of Cream and holding a movie three inches from her nose.

Cream leaned back so she could read the title. "Coraline? I got that one from Chris, but it was PG so mom took it so I wouldn't watch it without her. I'm probably old enough now though."

"It was behind the DVD player, kinda looked hidden if you ask me!"

"On second thought, mom might not want me watching it if it was hidden," Cream worried.

Bokkun flew to the TV setup and dropped the disc into the player. "Your mom also might not want one of Eggman's robots in her house," he reminded her. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, live a little!"

"That would be your philosophy," Cream sank back into the cushions. She didn't argue any further about the choice of movie, because she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little curious. It'd been a long time since the movie was given to her, and Chris definitely gave it to her for the purpose of watching.

Ironically, Cream ended up loving Coraline and Bokkun was ridiculously distressed about every creepy moment in the film. He didn't want her to know that he was spooked, but it wasn't hard to guess when he stopped trying to make witty remarks about everything. Cream didn't know if there was any person on Mobius who was a bigger movie talker than Bokkun.

Cream liked to have Bokkun around. After a year of being friends with her, Bokkun wasn't half as rude as when she first met him (at least, not in Cream's presence). Cream was proud to have made a difference like that in somebody. She wasn't entirely without change, either. She felt more daring than ever.

_It's been a good year_, Cream thought, scooting over to lean on her movie partner. She watched a blush jump across his face. _Maybe a great one._


End file.
